Omegle
by ShelteredPrincess
Summary: Where Sakura got curious about Omegle and chatted some stranger who she get easily attached to. *A three shot story.*
1. 1

"Look at this forehead!" Ino called Sakura in a very loud voice even though Sakura is just beside her.

"Calm down Ino-pig! I'm right beside you!" Sakura replied in a shouting manner.

"Look, look" Ino said with enthusiasm.

" Sooo, what am I suppose to look at besides you chatting someone in Omegle?" Sakura said and yawned.

"Tss, just look Sakura! I'm going to mess someone up here!" Ino laughed and continued chatting.

"Okay, whatever" she said and turned her eye to her phone.

After an hour Ino chatted her at messenger.

It said _"Hey"_ . Sakura looked at Ino and raised her eyebrow to her, but Ino didn't notice. She just replied " _Earlier you shouted my name as if I'm not beside you and now you're going to have a chat wuth me here in messenger even though I'm right beside you"_

Sakura waited for Ino's reply.

 _"Well I wanted to show you this and someday when I want to view oyr shared contents my dear Sakura, I want to remember all the things that made me that it almost angered you for being teased hahaha"_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Then Ino sent her the screenshots of her convo on some stranger from Omegle.

"Ino:Hey

Stranger: Hey, M.

Ino: I'm not M.

Stranger: No, I mean I'm male

Ino: Oh, Hi Male!

Stranger has disconnected"

Sakura looked at Ino and laughed, and she continued reading the convo. She's playing dumb, Sakura thought.

"Stranger: Male

Ino: Female

Stranger: How old are you? Send some nudes

Ino: I'm 65

Stranger has disconnected"

After Sakura read all of Ino's convo with some creepy and weird strangers, Sakura is laughing and she almost wet her underwear because of laughing.

"You know Ino, you're giving me a headache, and also a bad idea" Sakura said after laughing.

"What? You're going to try Omegle?" Ino chuckled.

"I think?" Sakura said.

After a few minutes, Ino bid her goodbye to Sakura because, Ino had to go buy groceries for her parents. Sakura got bored after Ino went home so she tried Omegle.

At first there are a lot of perverts who just wants some nude photos, or some girls who are just horny as the other males. There are one to three persons there who she talked to that she can call "normal".

Sakura thought that this strange is another pervert she would have to disconnect. No hates, but Sakura is just having a chat in Omegle because she's bored.

 _Stranger: M_

 _Sakura: N_

 _Stranger: O_

 _Sakura: P_

 _Stranger: Q_

 _Sakura: R_

 _Stranger: S_

 _Sakura: T_

 _Stranger: U_

 _Sakura:_ V

 _Stranger: W_

 _Sakura: X_

 _stranger: Y_

 _Sakura: Z_

 _Sakura: Are you a normal person chatting here in Omegle_

 _Stranger: Hn, Yes._

 _Sakura: So, you're not a horny middle age dude who wants to have a nude picture?_ _Stranger: No_

 _Sakura: Oh, so you're bored too?_

 _Stranger: Yes_

 _Sakura: Wait, is this a computer answering me, are you really sure you are normal?_ _Stranger: No, why would you think that?_

 _Sakura: Cuz you only answer me with Yes or no, but now that you answered with a sentence I'm pretty sure you're a normal person_

 _Stranger: And you are not normal_

 _Sakura: I'm completely a normal female human_

 _Stranger: So you're a girl?_

 _Sakura: Duh._

 _Stranger: Annoying_

 _Sakura: Tsk_

 _Stranger: Really annoying_

 _Sakura: Where are you from? I'm just curious._

 _Stranger: Konoha_

 _Sakura: Me too_

 _Stranger: How old are you?_

 _Sakura: 19, you're not some old pervert are you_?

 _Stranger: Actually I'm 57 years old_

 _Sakura: Really?! Yuck old geezer._

 _Stranger: I thought you're going to disconnect?_

 _Sakura: No,_ _I knew y_ _ou're lying._

 _Stranger: You're right._

 _Sakura: So, what's your age?_

 _Stranger: Same age as you_

 _Sakura: I thought you are older than me_

 _Stranger: No, I'm not._

 _Sakura: What brings you here? Aside from getting bored?_

 _Stranger: I'm curious about this Omegle, since my idiot friend is trying this, and he keeps on blushing while chatting someone here_

 _Sakura: Ohh, haha. I tried this Omegle too because I'm really curious if there's someone out there who uses this, is normal._

 _Stranger: Normally, people who uses Omegle just wanted to flirt online_

 _Sakura: That's true_

 _Stranger: I'm curious_

 _Sakura: About what?_

 _Stranger: What do you look like?_

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she don't know why it's skipping a beat. Maybe because she don't want anyone in Omegle to know who she really look like? Or maybe just maybe...then Sakura shrugged that thought because she knew that this stranger is only bored and curious.

 _Sakura: You first_

 _Stranger: I asked first, so you should answer my question first._

 _Sakura: Fine, I have a very unusual color of hair. You shouldn't ask about it, I have emerald eyes. What about you?_

 _Stranger: I have black hair, black eyes that sometimes changes color like red or purple._

 _Sakura: Oh, you're not lying? hahaha_

 _Stranger: Not lying_

 _Sakura: What if we see each other in the future, not because it is planned, but because we are meant to see each other?_

 _Stranger: Well, that would be good._

 _Sakura: Maybe you're someone who's creepy looking guy who don't take a bath for two weeks. Hahaha_

 _Stranger: Stop guessing. Well, maybe you look like someone who would always gets easily dump on dates, because you're so annoying._

 _Sakura: Wow, longest reply ever._

 _Sakura: Hahaha if we see each other in the future you'll be shocked._

 _Stranger: Am not_

 _Sakura: You are_

 _Stranger: Am not_

 _Sakura: So_

 _Stranger: So, what?_

 _Sakura: So, to keep the mysteriousness of this convo we shouldn't tell each others names_

 _Stranger: Why?_

 _Sakura: So that the two of us will not find each other's name on facebook._

 _Stranger: I see._

 _Sakura: You know, when I chatted you I thought you're just like everybody._

 _Stranger: Me too_

 _Sakura: And it's weird that I just voiced my thoughts here, because of you._

 _Stranger: Same_

 _Sakura: You are really a man of few words, right?_

 _Stranger: It's really rare that I talk to somebody, except for my blond friend._

 _Sakura: Is that blond friend a girl?_

You can't blame Sakura for being curious, but to tell you the truth our Sakura here is not jealous.

 _Stranger: No an idiot boy._

 _Sakura: Oh, hahaha maybe you're gay?_

Sakura laughed at her reply.

 _Stranger: I'm certain that I'm not._

 _Sakura: You sure?_

 _Stranger: What's wrong on being aloof?_

 _Sakura: No nothing's wrong about that, just wanted to tease you hehe_

 _Stranger: So_

 _Sakura: So, what?_

 _Stranger: What if we don't see each other in the future?_

 _Sakura: Maybe that's it. At least we became each other's company. I think?_

The thought of not seeing that stranger made Sakura's chest heavy.

 _Stranger: So, I know you're rule..._

 _Sakura: That I'm not going to say my name here in Omegle?_

 _Stranger: Yeah_

 _Sakura: What about that?_

 _Stranger: Tell me the first letter of your name and first letter of your last name_

Sakura sighed, and she wished that she haven't said that, but where's the thrill you know?

 _Sakura: S and H. What about you?_

 _Stranger: S and U._

 _Sakura: Let's remember each other in the future._

 _Stranger: Mhmm._

 _Sakura: :(_

 _Stranger: I think. ..._

When Sakura was about to reply something, her mother called her that it's time to leave for their out of town trip.

 _Sakura: I need to go! I forgot we are going to spend my vacation in another place._

 _Stranger: Sure_

 _Sakura: Coffee Shops. Will always leave a message in cups._

Then Sakura disconnected, with a heavy sigh. Oh how she wished that that stranger will know what she mean.

 **Hi again! This story is a 3 shot? I think? Hahahaha. I got this idea when I downloaded an app similar to Omegle and since Omegle is more popular than that app I used Omegle, and to other stories that are similar to this, I didn't copy it and this story made by my own perseverance.** **And I know a lot of people doesn't like Sakura. I'm going to admit that I don't like her at the beginning of the series but when Naruto Shippuden ended she earned my respect.**

 **Spread love and peace guys :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**


	2. 2

Omegle Chapter 2

Sasuke opened the door to his room, while carrying to his right hand a glass of Coke with an ice on it. He frowned when he saw his best friend Naruto laying at his bed like he owns it. Sasuke gently put down the glass of Coke on his desktop table.

Sasuke stared daggers to his best friend but Naruto didn't notice it because he is so hooked up to his phone. He also noticed that Naruto is blushing while typing at his phone.

"So, are you planning to own my bed? And why are you are in the first place?" Sasuke asked annoyed that instead of him laying down on his bed and enjoying his summer vacation, his friend does it.

"Well, teme, I'm here because you have a new AC (Air conditioner) and it's really hot outside and you have a very comfortable bed" Naruto said while chuckling not because of Sasuke but someone he is talking to in his phone.

"Dobe, you have your own AC, and if you really like my bed you should bring it home with you" Sasuke said, really annoyed that he almost imagine a vein in his forehead popping. Naruto didn't bother to answer Sasuke but instead he just focused on his phone.

"Ugh, I'm thirsty!" Naruto voiced out, and before Sasuke can snatch out his glass of Coke Naruto beats him too it, and gave him childish laugh. Sasuke let out a _'grr'_ sound and muttered "Free loader"

Then again, Sasuke just frowned at his blond friend, and he opened his desktop to play games, while playing games and headphones on his ears, he can really hear that Naruto is letting out a giggle, and it seems like his friend is really going crazy. But instead of giving Naruto a real punch because he really is infuriating, he just focused himself to play games.

After a few minutes, he can still hear Naruto's laugh, a flirting one, and Sasuke is really irritated because of this, so he paused his game and put his headphones down, and snatched Naruto's phone.

"What are you doing, teme?!" Naruto stood up and went to Sasuke to get his phone.

"You keep on laughing to yourself, and it's really irritating, I just want to spoil your happiness, dobe" Sasuke looked at Naruto's phone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and looked at his friend. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's Omegle, teme." Naruto said and grabbed his phone from Sasuke.

"So, you just go there to flirt?"

"No, I just find this Omegle, amazing" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Hmm, I heard from Rock Lee, that Omegle is where some horny boys and girls go? So you're horny now, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes—no! No, I'm not horny right now, I'm not like my grandfather who is always horny." Naruto defended himself. "But you're using it." Sasuke countered back.

"Not because I'm here chatting in Omegle is because I'm horny right now, I'm here 'cuz there's someone who I'm chatting to is really amazing and cool!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Look, Sasuke" then Naruto showed his convo to Sasuke.

"Isn't she kind?" Naruto said dreamily.

"Whatever, you wouldn't know if she really is someone with pearl white eyes. Maybe that's some old hag who doesn't have a husband and no one to flirt too. Or maybe she's a serial killer." Sasuke said while putting his headphone.

"My Hinata, is not like that!" Naruto defended his chat mate.

"Hn, whatever."

Naruto sighed, "You wouldn't understand it, teme. Because you don't know how to woo a girl. 'Cuz you are a sheepish young man who don't treat girls right "

Sasuke heard Naruto, and it hurts his pride. He put down his headphone and turned his swivel chair to Naruto. "Dobe, get out of my house right now!" He shouted.

"Fine, teme!" Naruto shouted back.

Naruto walked out of Sasuke's room and slammed the door. Itachi saw Naruto walked out of Sasuke's room, and heard Naruto saying "He's going to try it" in a sing-sang voce.

"What will Sasuke try?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Omegle!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh, that Omegle." Itachi smirk knowingly.

"Let's make a bet Itachi-niichan!"

"What bet?" Itachi asked.

"That Sasuke will find his future girlfriend in Omegle! That's my bet!" Naruto cheerfully said.

"Unfair, I want that bet! But fine I'm betting for the opposite, that Sasuke will get annoyed to the chat and will eventually disconnect and will never try it again!" Itachi said and smirked.

"So how much, will you bet?" Naruto asked

"5000 yen" Itachi said. "To be fair why don't we bet for 5000 yen?"

"That's a great idea!" Naruto said and gave Itachi a thumbs up, and bid goodbye to Itachi.

Meanwhile on Sasuke's room. Sasuke is pacing back and forth in his room, and he didn't realize that it's already 6pm and his brother called him for dinner.

After washing dishes and taking a bath, Sasuke went quickly to his room and, because of his curiosity and because of Naruto's irritating remark, he tried Omegle.

Sasuke found a lot of people there pesky, and he even thought that, how come Naruto found someone who he can call "normal". After disconnecting to a lot of people, he tried telling his gender first (because he got bored), and guessing if that person is "normal".

 _Sasuke: M_

 _Stranger: N_

 _ **"Looks like the person is not a pervert male or a horny female but a weird person,** " _Sasuke thought. So, he just followed the person's idea.

 _Sasuke: O_

 _Stranger: P_

 _Sasuke: Q_

 _Stranger: R_

 _Sasuke: S_

 _Stranger: T_

 _Sasuke: U_

 _Stranger:_ V

 _Sasuke: W_

 _Stranger: X_

 _Sasuke: Y_

 _Stranger: Z_

 _Stranger: Are you a normal person chatting here in Omegle  
_ _  
_ ** _"Oh, look a normal but weird person"_** Sasuke thought, and even though he won't admit it to himself he find that person interesting.

 _Sasuke: Hn, Yes._

 _Stranger: So, you're not a horny middle age dude who wants to have a nude picture?_

 _Sasuke: No_

Sasuke thought that this person is so sick of male perverts and some horny female, and he's thankful that there's still humans that are not corrupted.

 _Stranger: Oh, so you're bored too?_

 _Sasuke: Yes_

 _Stranger: Wait, is this a computer answering me, are you really sure you are normal?  
_ _  
_Sasuke smiled because of the stranger's weirdness and he even thought the he was out of character because why would he even smile to a person's weirdness?

 _Sasuke: No, why would you think that?_

 _Stranger: Cuz you only answer me with Yes or no, but now that you answered with a sentence I'm pretty sure you're a normal person_

 _Sasuke: And you are not normal_

 _Stranger: I'm completely a normal female human_

The new information he learned even made him more curious about the person he was talking to, and even thought to himself that he is weird because he is like his friend Naruto who is smiling to himself by chatting someone in Omegle.

 _Sasuke: So you're a girl?_

 _Stranger: Duh._

Even though her reply is annoying he finds himself smiling.

 _Sasuke: Annoying_

 _Stranger: Tsk_

 _Sasuke: Really annoying_

 _Stranger: Where are you from? I'm just curious._

 _Sasuke: Konoha_

 _Stranger: Me too_

It really is unusual for Sasuke's heart to skipped a beat to a stranger who just told him that she lives in Konoha. Konoha is country that is not that small and not that big but he really find it satisfying that the girl he was talking to is in Konoha too. Sasuke got even more curious about the girl so, he asked about her age.

 _Sasuke: How old are you?_

 _Stranger: 19, you're not some old pervert are you_?

 _Sasuke: Actually I'm 57 years old_

 _Stranger: Really?! Yuck old geezer._

 _Sasuke: I thought you're going to disconnect?_

 _Stranger: No,_ _I knew you're lying._

Sasuke smiled to himself, and while smiling the door in his room opened, that he didn't even noticed.

 _Sasuke: You're right._

Sasuke replied. "So that's what you're up to, little brother." That startled Sasuke, and because of that he turned around only to find his brother smirking.

"What?!" Sasuke spat, because his brother find out that he is chatting in Omegle.

"Don't be so mad little brother. I just came here to check if you're still awake" Itachi said with a playful voice. "So, what's up? Little bro? Can you tell me who that girl is?" Itachi said in a teasing voice.

"You don't need to know!" Sasuke said while hiding his phone under his pillow.

"Why would you hide it from me?" Itachi asked. "Maybe you're sending nudes to the girl, or maybe she's sending nudes to you?" Itachi gave Sasuke a knowing look.

"N-no! She's not like that!" Sasuke glared at his older brother. "Will please leave me alone, nii-san?" Sasuke said getting really irritated. First Naruto is irritating, and now his brother is now infuriating?! Maybe Naruto's infuriating attitude is a disease.

"Okay, okay, little brother." Itachi laughed and walked out and closed the door gently. And Itachi said to himself "Looks like I'm going to lose the bet"

Sasuke took his phone under his pillow and he just saw a new message from the female stranger.

 _Stranger: So, what's your age?_

 _Sasuke: Same age as you_

 _Stranger: I thought you are older than me_

 _Sasuke: No, I'm not._

 _Stranger: What brings you here? Aside from getting bored?_

 _Sasuke: I'm curious about this Omegle, since my idiot friend is trying this, and he keeps on blushing while chatting someone here_

"and because of that idiot's ability to irritate people," he added to himself

 _Stranger: Ohh, haha. I tried this Omegle too because I'm really curious if there's someone out there who uses this, is normal._

 _Sasuke: Normally, people who uses Omegle just wanted to flirt online_

 _Stranger: That's true_

While their conversation keeps on going he can't help but be curious about the girl he was talking to, so he tried to open that topic.

 _Sasuke: I'm curious_

 _Stranger: About what?_

 _Sasuke: What do you look like?_

 _Stranger: You first_

 _Sasuke: I asked first, so you should answer my question first._

 _Stranger: Fine, I have a very unusual color of hair. You shouldn't ask about it, I have emerald eyes. What about you?_

What kind of unusual hair? Is it a neon color? Sasuke asked himself and since he respects the girl's decision he just let her be.

 _Sasuke: I have black hair, black eyes that sometimes changes color like red or purple._

 _Stranger: Oh, you're not lying? hahaha_

 _Sasuke: Not lying_

 _Stranger: What if we see each other in the future, not because it is planned, but because we are meant to see each other?_

And this question made his stomach filled with butterflies and made his heart skipped a beat

 _Sasuke: Well, that would be good._

Is all he could reply.

 _Stranger: Maybe you're someone who's creepy looking guy who don't take a bath for two weeks. Hahaha_

 _Sasuke: Stop guessing. Well, maybe you look like someone who would always gets easily dump on dates, because you're so annoying._

 _Sasuke doesn't know why he likes teasing the girl. But he really thinks that it is really out of character of him to tease a girl, or a stranger._

 _Stranger: Wow, longest reply ever._

 _Stranger: Hahaha if we see each other in the future you'll be shocked._

 _Sasuke: Am not_

 _Stranger: You are_

 _Sasuke: Am not_

 _Stranger: So_

 _Sasuke: So, what?_

 _Stranger: So, to keep the mysteriousness of this convo we shouldn't tell each others names_

 _Sasuke: Why?_

 _Stranger: So that the two of us will not find each other's name on facebook._

And that even made him curious about who that person is.

 _Sasuke: I see._

 _Stranger: You know, when I chatted you I thought you're just like everybody._

 _Sasuke: Me too_

 _Stranger: And it's weird that I just voiced my thoughts here, because of you._

 _Sasuke: Same_

 _Stranger: You are really a man of few words, right?_

 _Sasuke: It's really rare that I talk to somebody, except for my blond friend._

 _Stranger: Is that blond friend a girl?_

 _ **"Is she jealous?"** Sasuke thought and smirked._

 _Sasuke: No, an idiot boy._

 _Stranger: Oh, hahaha maybe you're gay?_

 _ **"Why would she think, I'm gay? Tsss this girl"**_ Sasuke thought

 _Sasuke: I'm certain that I'm not._

 _Stranger: You sure?_

 _Sasuke: What's wrong on being aloof?_

 _Stranger: No nothing's wrong about that, just wanted to tease you hehe_

 _Sasuke: So_

 _Stranger: So, what?_

 _Sasuke: What if we don't see each other in the future?_

Sasuke just wondered, what if they won't be seeing each other in the future? He just can't find a girl like that he thought. And again, for him it is really out of character to him that he just thought of that girl like that.

 _Stranger: Maybe that's it. At least we became each other's company. I think?_

 _Sasuke just got had an idea._

 _Sasuke: So, I know you're rule..._

 _Stranger: That I'm not going to say my name here in Omegle?_

 _Sasuke: Yeah_

 _Stranger: What about that?_

 _Sasuke: Tell me the first letter of your name and first letter of your last name_

 _Stranger: S and H. What about you?_

 _Sasuke: S and U._

 _Stranger: Let's remember each other in the future._

 _Sasuke: Mhmm._

The door opened again and this time he noticed it and was surprised that it's his infuriating friend.  
"Hi, teme!" the blond greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here so late at night Naruto?" Sasuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I just want to have some sleep over, with my beloved friend!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke is disgusted with his friend's choice of words.

"Sooo, what are you doing so late at night teme!" Naruto said and snatched Sasuke's phone and ran out.

"DOBE! COME BACK HERE!" Sasuke shouted and ran out of his room to chase Naruto.

Naruto entered Itachi's room without permission and looked it

"Hi, Naruto. What are you doing in here?" Itachi greeted without making an eye contact to Naruto and still reading the manga her borrowed to his cousin Obito.

"I snatched Sasuke's phone!" Naruto said proud of his own doing.

"3, 2, 1" Itachi counted and came the loud banging of door.

"Open up Naruto! Nii-san! Naruto snatched my phone!" Sasuke shouted.

"He's getting annoyed Naruto, give it back to him." Itachi chuckled, still reading.

"But, I think I'm winning the bet Itachi nii-chan!" Naruto said proudly.

"Really?" Itachi said knowing that he already lose the bet

"Yes! Looked at Sasuke's convo with the girl!" Naruto said enthusiastically, then he let Itachi looked at Sasuke's phone.

"Ohh" the both boys said. Naruto smirked "I'm going to tell this girl that Sasuke likes her"

"I'm not going to do that if I were you. " Itachi said and continued reading.

"Of course I would do this"

 _Stranger: :(_

 _Sasuke: I think. ..._

Naruto typed.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Itachi muttered and Sasuke opened the door using the spare keys.

"Why, you DOBE!" Sasuke shouted and snatched his phone from Naruto's hand, and he hit Naruto's head.

"What was that for TEME!" Naruto complained.

"For taking my phone." Sasuke said really annoyed, and walked out of Itachi's room and went in his room and locked it.

 _Stranger: I need to go! I forgot we are going to spend my vacation in another place._

When he read the message his face turned gloomy, but he have no choice but to reply

 _Sasuke: Sure_

 _Stranger: Coffee Shops. Will always leave a message in cups_

 _Stranger has disconnected._

And after that night he would always visit Konoha's every coffee shops he knew.

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	3. 3

**Note: Just a suggestion, while reading this listen to the song She Was Mine by Aj Rafael. If you're too lazy to do so, then dont hahaha. Enjoy reading this last chapter. :)**

After a month in another country, Sakura and her parents went back to their country Konoha, and Sakura just wanted to visit the nearest coffee shop she can see. So, after her father parked his car at their garage she immediately asked her mother and father that she will just go to a coffee shop near their house, so she can meet Ino. But that's not really her reason, and she haven't told Ino that she had fallen in love to some stranger in Omegle.

During that one month in another country she tried to find the stranger in Omegle even though there's only a 5.5% chance that she will encounter that stranger again. But she tried. She's even thankful to herself that she screened shot her convo with that stranger, and she don't even care what that guy looks like she just want to talk to that stranger again.

While walking half running Sakura bumped into her friend Hinata, together with her childhood friend Naruto.

Sakura was surprised because she didn't know that the two knew each other, and to top it all the two is holding each other's hand.

"You know each other?" asked Sakura

"Yes" both of them answered. "So, how come?" Sakura asked and smiled to both of them.

"Well, obviously we didn't really know each other, and it really is a coincidence that your are my friend and Hinata's. But we get to know each other in Omegle" right, she remembered she have to meet someone in a coffee shop!

"Guys, I think I need to go. I'm expecting someone from all the coffee shops in Konoha, bye!" She said and run off.

"Naruto-kun why would Sakura-chan will visit all the coffee shops in Konoha?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, I think she will have to meet her future boyfriend" Naruto said like he's Sakura's father who just watched his daughter said I do to her groom.

"Really?! In all of Konoha's coffee shops?!"

"Yes, I'll tell you later when we arrived at Ichiraku's" Naruto said.

Sasuke had visited all of Konoha's coffee shop but with no luck he just couldn't find the girl. He even looked like an idiot when he and Naruto last went to a coffee shop when he started to looked for a cup with the initials of S and H. He just couldn't find her. Even Naruto offered him help, he said no, because he knew he can find the girl with his own. And because of his stubborness that he don't want any help from others and even help from his brother, he worked part time to a coffee shop. Though he knew that a lot of girls will only go there because of him being a crew there he just grabbed that chance. One of his friends even told him that he should give up, and it really is out of character of him to do that. But he just want to meet this girl even she is someone with a lot of pimples, a fat one, or even if she looked like Shrek, he just wanted to see that girl.

"Teme, one strawberry frappe and americano" Naruto ordered, together with Hinata whom Naruto met at Omegle, though he won't admit it he envy Naruto because he met the person he talks to in Omegle.

"Right away, Sir." Sasuke said while gritting his teeth. Because he knew that Naruto is always at the coffee shop because he can order Sasuke around.

"Here's your strawberry frappe and americano, Sir" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Pffft, teme" Naruto mumbled, who also trying not to laugh.

Sasuke is really infuriated to that dobe, and to make matters worse he was scolded by his manager for not smiling to the customer.

While Naruto and Hinata are walking on the side walk hand by hand while sipping their order (after they ate at Ichiraku they went to the coffee shop Sasuke is working part time, because Naruto just wanted to boss around Sasuke)

Hinata asked Naruto "Aren't you too harsh to Sasuke-san?"

"Nah, no I'm not" Naruto chuckled.

"Why don't you just tell Sasuke-san or Sakura-chan?"

"Where's the thrill?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend.

" You know, we should really set them up."

"Nooo, I want the two of them to suffer huwehehehe."

Hinata sighed, and because she's also a loyal friend to Sakura, she needed to use her charm to Naruto.

"Please, Naruto-kun." although she's not used in to pouting she tried her best to pout.

Naruto saw this and he gulped.

"F-fine. Maybe after 2 months days we'll set them up."

Hinata frowned. "Fine, 1 and half month."

 _She's still frowning_ "Fine. After one month"

"Yay, thanks Naruto-kun!" Hinata kissed Naruto's right cheek and he blushed.

It's already 8pm and she didn't find someone who she thinks that the boy she chatted with. Heck, she even tried the different frappes, smoothie and all the the drinks she can afford in all of the coffee shops she can find and thankfully she saw on her way to other coffee shops Tenten and Ino.

"Why would you put your initials under our frappes?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"well after you drink the cup you two are drinking leave it in here, and if someone asked you if you are SH just tell that person you two are my friend and call me if you met that person, okay?"

"Okay, but--" before Ino can ask another question Sakura is out in a flash.

"Sakura is acting weird." Tenten said and she took a sip on her frappe.

"Yeah, maybe her vacation made her like that" Ino answered.

"Maybe"

Sakura looked at the night sky. The moon is full and she can see a lot of stars, and she wondered where will she ever see that stranger? And Sakura didn't know what came into her mind that she started walking home while looking at the sky. Then, she bumped into somebody, she bowed and continued her walk.

Sasuke discovered a new game in the app store and he quickly downloaded it while he is connected to the coffee shop's Wi-Fi and while walking home he is playing that game, and because of that game he was hooked so he bumped into a person and he quickly bowed but his eye caught a really unusual color of hair. A pink hair. He quickly paused the game, and looked back. Because of the people who are walking because it's peak time he can't see that person who have the pink hair. He went back and he just couldn't see the person anymore. So he went home with a gloomy aura. He told that encounter to Naruto and, Naruto just sang to himself _"inch by inch we're moving closer feels like a fairy tale ending..."_ and Sasuke just looked at Naruto, like Naruto had done something insane.

"Maybe you should give up little bro." Itachi teased.

"No." Sasuke said with a tone that ' _it's the end of an argument nii-san, so shut up'_

"If you just accepted Naruto's help maybe finding that girl will be easier." Itachi said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Itachi nii-chan is right. If only you accepted my help." Naruto emphasizes the word help to Sasuke.

Sasuke knew that it's two vs one and he knew that this argument will never end when his big brother Itachi and his irritating friend joined forces so, he just glared at the two boys and went in hus room and slammed the door.

"Tss, teme is making it hard for himself" Naruto said and Itachi agrees.

One month had passed and still Sakura didn't even gave in to the thought "give up".

Sakura's parents would always give her weird looks because Sakura's excuse to going out of the house is that she will go to a coffee shop but didn't even bother to tell the name of a the coffee shop she will go to.

Sakura even thought, " If this day I will not see that guy, I'm going to call it quits and let the fate decide in my future"

Meanwhile, Sasuke thought that this day will be another day. For the whole two months he had no clue on who she is, and that he promised himself that if he cannot see that girl, he will give up, and just be himself again. Technically he has not been himself for the last two months.

That day Sakura went out for her daily walk with her green beanie on her head hiding her pink locks and baby pink sweater and black jeans, it's already fall and maybe that's why she's getting sadder day by day or maybe it's just her unrequited love to the stranger.

Sakura got a call and seems like it is her childhood friend.

"Naruto, what's up." she answered the phone, while walking to the near coffee shop.

 _"Sakura-chan? Where are you right now?"_

"Walking to the nearest coffee shop, why?" she asked.

 _"Don't go there Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto said in a whining voice.

Sakura raised her eyebrow even though Naruto can't see her.

"And why?"

 _"Um because the vanilla frappe there isn't delicious and I need you to buy me a vanilla frappe."_ Naruto said in a commanding voice.

"Why you?! You should buy it yourself moron!" She shouted.

 _"I'm not the one who will drink the frappe."_ Naruto reasoned out.

"And who?"

" _It's Hinata. She said that she's craving it and she's pregnant."_ Naruto said in a serious voice.

"What?! Why you?! You didn't even control your own * and impregnated Hinata and what will Hinata's father--"

 _"I knew that, Sakura-chan so I'm doing everything for Hinata."_

Sakura sighed "So, where's this coffee shop?"

" _You're going to buy me-- I mean Hinata a frappe?"_ Naruto said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, so what's the name of the coffee shop so I can google map it."

 _"It's Akatsuki's Flavor Coffee Shop. Thanks Sakura-chan I owe you one"_ Then he hanged up.

"Okay, and that's the coffee shop I've never been in to, I should check it out while buying Hinata's frappe" she said to herself.

Sakura entered the Akatsuki's Flavor Coffee Shop and not like all coffee shop she was welcomed with the feeling of getting nervous and at the same time excited and she didn't even know why. She looked around, almost all the customers there is girls and she can only see three boys in that coffee shop.

She headed to the cashier to order Hinata's vanilla frappe and her coffee. The cashier is turning his back on the cash register.

"Can I order one latte and vani--" she stopped mid sentence when the cashier turned around to get her order.

"Come again?" the cashier asked, and boy, was he made from heaven? even his looks and voice are heavenly.

"Uhh, miss?"

Sakura snapped out of her thought. "O-oh, a-ah, one latte and one vanilla frappe." She stuttered, she didn't even dare to look at the man's eyes because she might embarrassed herself even more.

"one latte and one vanilla frappe coming right up." The cashier said in an unemotional voice, and that made Sakura remember the stranger. She always thought that stranger is not a guy who you can easily read. Sakura thought that the stranger would always wear a poker face. While Sakura is thinking(and Sakura is literally smiling because of her thought) about the stranger her order came right up. "Here's your order Miss"

"Thanks!" She said and she didn't realized that she just flashed the man with her smile.

Then she found a place near a window so that she can enjoy her latte, while watching people walk by.

Sasuke don't understand his self, because at the very first moment he asked the order of the girl with the green beanie he got annoyed and when she suddenly flashed an unexpected grin to him, his heart skipped a beat, he held his chest and for the first time he is wearing a confused look on his face.

Sakura sighed, and she wished that stranger will suddenly appear in front of her. But after she thought about that, she didn't even have a clue on what he looks like. She just knew that stranger have black hair and black eyes that sometimes will turn red or purple, and she can't just ask every male with a black hair if they have black eyes that will sometimes turn into red or purple. She sighed again, and this day will be the day she'll give it up. She emptied the cup that had her latte and grabbed her marker in the pocket of her sweaters, she uncapped it and wrote her initials on it.

After Sakura wrote the two letters under the cup, she left the coffee shop while stealing glances on the chair she just sitted on.

Meanwhile, Sasuke gave the order to a new customer with a bored look on his face. The he heard one of his colleagues' conversation. "Just saw an attractive girl with a green beanie"

"And so? Does she have a great body?" The other one asked.

"Just average. But she's just plain weird because she wrote two letters under the cup she used" and because of the answer of his other colleague he carefully listened to the two's conversation.

"What two letters?"

"S and H"

Then Sasuke left the customer he was attending too and asked his colleagues which way the girl with the green beanie went. The two gave him the directions and grabbed the cup and ran, Sasuke doesn't even care if he got scolded by his boss or got fired.

Sakura sighed for the hundredth time while walking on a sidewalk, even though she just helped an old woman who haven't eaten for days by giving Hinata's vanilla frappe (she'll just explain to the couple that she helped an old woman and gave her the frape), she noticed there are few people who are walking on the sidewalk, and she didn't bother to think about it. She walked and walk until someone approach her from a distance.

"Hey, wait up!" She stopped.

"Are you the girl who wrote two letters under the cup?"

Sasuke ran until he saw the girl with a green beanie.

"Hey, wait up!" and he paused "Are you the girl who wrote two letters under the cup?"the words came out to his mouth with a hint of nervousness and excitement.

The girl slowly turned around and she eyed the cup first and she slowly looked at Sasuke's face.

" Yes" she stepped forward towards him.

"Do you really have an unusual hair?" he asked taking a step forward. Now the distance between the two is now a yard.

"Yes," then she removed her beanie, and it's her turn to ask a question. "Do your eyes change color like red and purple?" and she took another step.

"Sometimes it's red, sometimes it's purple, everyone in my family is like that." He took another step forward andthe distance between them is only three inches.

"So are you the girl in the Omegle who gave me an idea to work part time in a coffee shop to find her?" Sakura was surprised, he did that to find her? Then she nodded.

"And are you the reason why I always wrote my initials on a cup?" then she asked the man with another question.

He nodded, and Sakura hugged him, then her hugs her and the both of them chuckled. They broke away and Sakura asked "So, what's your name?"

"You, first" he replied.

"I asked the question first" she giggled.

"Sasuke, and you?"

"Sakura"

 **That's it guys! It's the end of my 3 shot. I was about to post this chapter yesterday but something went wrong so I rewrite the whole chapter using my phone. Sorry if this story is cheesy hahaha.** **And watch out for the NaruHina version of Omegle, and because I only found few fanfics about InoSai, I'm going to make a fanfic about them, and sorry if I have a lot of grammatical errors, I didn't edit this.** **P.s. You think the story has a lot of plot holes? Hahaha I'll be putting the answers to your questions on Omegle Naruhina version. Sorry if my author's note is too long.**


End file.
